The Perfect Wish
by LittleMissNerdyWriter
Summary: All Bailey wants is a perfect life. Is that really too much to ask for? What happens when that wish comes true, and Bailey sees that she may have had the perfect life all along, and she just never realized it?
1. Chapter 1

The stars glistened above in the night sky. They twinkled and they glistened, reflecting on the deep, dark waters below. Bailey was a lot like the ocean right now. Most of the people aboard the S.S. Tipton were sound asleep. But just like the sea, she couldn't sleep.

She leaned against the railing, and closed her eyes, taking in the salty, crisp, ocean air, and allowing the wind to blow her hair gently out of her eyes.

This was the only place where she felt her life was perfect. Outside of this moment in time, she would have to return to reality, where she is expected to keep the highest grade point average. She has to return to her boyfriend, Cody, who's idea of a perfect Friday night date is researching a science paper together.

This wasn't her idea for the perfect life at Seven Seas High. Attending high school on a cruise ship sounded like an impossible dream come true...

The bus driver opened the doors, allowing Bailey and Moose to step off of the school bus. "Thank you, Mr. Ed..." Bailey smiled. "No problem. Take care!"

Mr. Ed could have been at home, since his shift was over, but instead, drove way out to the outskirts of Kettlecorn, so that he could drop Bailey and Moose off close to their house after school.

"Hey Bailey! I'll race ya!" Moose said, laughing. He took off running down the hill. Bailey ran after him, allowing gravity to help speed her sprint down the hill. They both stopped at the bottom where the two property lines met. "No fair... you got a head start!" Bailey panted. Moose laughed. "I'll see you later, Bailey..." He waved, and then walked towards his family's farm. Bailey nodded, walking towards hers. It was a five minute walk to the front porch, where her Great-Grammy slept in the rocking chair, as usual.

Bailey walked through the open screen door. "I'm home!" Bailey hollered. Her Dad and Mom were sitting at the kitchen table. Her Dad held a letter and envelope.

"What's going on?" Bailey asked.

"We just got this letter from your school..."

Bailey saw the expression on her Dad's face. It was stern, and concentrated. But she didn't know why.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I mean, sure, I barely got an A in Geography this semester, but I'm really struggling to pull up my grade! I promise!"

"Bailey, relax!" her mom laughed. "It says here that your grades have qualified you for the school at sea program. You've won a scholarship to Seven Seas High."

"What?" Bailey asked.

"Apparently, the new Tipton Cruise Ship, the S.S. Tipton, has a high school on board... and you've been selected to attend!"

Bailey smiled. "I have?"

"Yeah!"

Bailey's scream could be heard all the way back to Moose's property, which is probably why he came running onto their farm. That's when Bailey shared the news. She was going to be a student at Seven Seas High!

Somehow, that excitement had faded.

"Bailey!" Cody's voice pulled her back into reality.

"Cody... what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you... you didn't show up for dinner."

"Oh... yeah, I wasn't very hungry."

"Well, do you have plans for tomorrow? I was thinking we could-"

"I'm busy. Dress shopping."

"Oh... for prom?"

"Yeah."

Cody nodded. "Well, I'll see you in the morning Bailey..." he walked away, and then stopped to turn to face her.

" I love you..."

Bailey sighed. "Love you too..."

But did she? Did she REALLY love Cody back? Or was she just trying to spare Cody's feelings?

I will post the next chapter when this story gets its first review.


	2. Chapter 2

[Author's Note: I was so excited to receive so much positive feed back about my story! Thank you all so much! So I have the next two chapters all ready written. Review and I might post them today!]

The next day, Bailey walked by herself to the only shops on board. There was a tacky gift shop, a shoe store, and then a girly boutique type store. That's the one Bailey entered. An employee flashed her a smile. "Hello, welcome to Elegance, the Tipton Boutique. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Just looking for a dress for prom..." Bailey said.

"Oh cool! Well, if there's anything I can help you with, let me know."

"Thanks..."

Bailey headed to the racks and racks of dresses. After searching and searching for a dress, she finally found one in her budget. She headed to the dressing room, and then she slipped on was a green dress. The top was sleeveless and simple satin, and the bottom was cut just above the knees.

Bailey stepped out of the dressing room so that she could see the dress in the mirror. She put her hand on her hip, turning to see the back of the dress. A smile was ready to creep onto her face, because she thought this was her dress for sure.

Suddenly, there was laughter from behind her. She looked in the mirror to see London, laughing and pointing at Bailey with her free hand. Her other hand held shopping bags.

"Do you WANT to look like you got your dress from the bottom of the dumpster?" London laughed uncontrollably.

"London!" Bailey yelled, shaking her head. She couldn't think of anything to say. She couldn't think of a comeback. She couldn't think of an insult. Instead, she just ran into the dressing room, slamming the door. She leaned against the wall, sliding onto the floor.

She could still here London laughing as she walked away. It only made things worse.

A tear crept out of the corner of her eye, and was sliding down her cheek.

"Why me?" she whispered. She shook her head, and more tears fell from her eyes. "I wish my life was the way I imagine. The way it is in my dreams... I wish my life I was perfect..."

She then hid her face in her knees and cried uncontrollably. She allowed the tears to fall, and they were followed by pathetic sobs that no one cared about.

She eventually lost track of time, and she only realized that she must have been on the floor of the dressing room for a while when there was a knock on the door.

Bailey looked up, sniffling, at the door.

"Bailey?" a voice came from the other side of the door. It sounded like Cody.

Bailey unlocked the door, allowing Cody to enter the dressing room.

Except, it wasn't Cody. It was Zack.

"Zack?" she said. "What- what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you..."

"Wh-why?"

"I was worried about you..."

Before Bailey could question him further, or find out his motives, he knelt down beside her. "Have you been crying?"

"Maybe a little..." Bailey said.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, I was trying on this dress and London was making fun of it..."

"Since when do you care what London says?" Zack said.

"I guess you're right."

"Here..." Zack said, standing up. He pulled her to her feet. "I think that dress looks beautiful..."

"You think so?" Bailey looked down, gasping. The dress she wore was no longer green. This dress was red, and skin tight, coming down past her ankles. There was a slit in the sides of the dress that rose up to her knees, and the entire thing was covered in glitter.

The entire thing looked like something that would be seen in a magazine, or on a red carpet... not on a farm girl from Kettlecorn, Kansas.

Bailey searched for the price tag, finding it under her right shoulder.

She hadn't seen that many zeros since- she'd never seen that many zeros on a price tag.

"Woah..." Bailey gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"This dress is way out of my budget... I- I can't afford this dress."

"Sure you can!" Zack laughed.

"No I-"

Bailey looked past Zack, and saw the Botique she had been in just a few minutes earlier. The cashier was smiling at her and Zack, and standing behind the counter. The counter held the cash register, and had the Tipton Insignia on the front of it...

Except, instead of seeing the usual cursive green and gold T, it was in the shape of a P.

"What's going on?" Bailey asked.

"Bailey, are you feeling okay?" Zack asked.

"I don't know..." Bailey admitted.

"Come on, let's just check your dress out, and then I'll walk you back to your cabin..."

"Good idea..."

Well, her room was the same as the way she had left it. Her checker print bedding, all her old clothes...

And the other side of the room was covered in sequins and glitter and diamonds...

Yep. Her room was normal. She collapsed on her bed.

The cabin door opened. "What are you doing on my bed?" London's voice entered the room.

"YOUR bed?" Bailey asked, sitting up. Her eyes widened. "What are you wearing?"

London was wearing a plaid shirt and skinny jeans, along with cowboy boots.

"Same thing I always wear. My clothes. You know, not all of us come from rich families..."

"Wait, what?" Bailey asked.

"Bailey- get off my bed."

Bailey stood up. "So- this is my bed, right?" she asked, sitting down on what should be London's bed.

"Very GOOD Bailey!" London clapped, sarcastically. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go help tutor Woody tonight..."

Bailey's mouth hung open, and London grabbed textbooks from the desk they shared and then walked out of the room.

Something VEEERRRYYY strange is going on! Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Bailey stood up, confused. She put her hand on her forehead, trying to see if she had a fever. She turned and saw pictures hanging on the wall.

The picture was a picture of Bailey and her parents. Except, instead of overalls and plaid collared work shirts, her dad was dressed in a tuxedo, and her mom was dressed in a black satin dress and white pearls.

There was a knock on the door, and someone entered the cabin. Bailey turned around.

"Mosby!" Bailey said.

"Zack told me you weren't feeling very well. Are you okay?"

Bailey shook her head, collapsing on London... I mean, her own bed.

"I don't know! Everything seems so backwards and wrong- where am I?"

"Why you're on the S.S Picket, of course..."

"Pickett? As in- my family? That kind of Pickett?"

"Yes. Who else would it be?"

Bailey shook her head. "So you're telling me my family owns this boat?"

Mosby nodded. "And another, just like it. And also a private yacht, jet, a summer home in Hawaii, a chain of successful hotels all across the world, and also a gas company..."

Bailey smiled. "So that means I'm rich?"

"Mm-hmm..." Mosby said, nodding. He stared at her. "Are you sure that you are-"

"I'm okay. Now. I mean, I'll be fine..."

Mosby nodded, still unsure if he believed her. "Okay, well, if there's anything you need, let me know..." he said, walking out of the cabin and shutting the door behind him.

Bailey sat up. "My wish came true..." she whispered aloud before grinning from ear to ear. She jumped up and grabbed a golden wallet- HER gold wallet, pulling out hundreds of hundred dollar bills, and various colored credit cards. Her eyes twinkled and sparkled as she fanned out her cash.

"Guess who's going shopping?" Bailey smiled.

Bailey entered her room, exhausted from a day of shopping. Each arm carried six or seven shopping bags each. She dropped them on the floor, and then collapsed onto the bed.

That's when there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" Bailey said, pulling a dress out of a bag. Zack entered the room. "Oh. Hey Zack..." Bailey said, holding the dress up to her and looking in the mirror.

"Wow that's one beautiful dress-" Zack said.

"Thanks," Bailey smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you, though..."

"Than- wait, what?"

Zack pulled Bailey into a hug, which could have easily turned into a kiss if she had not pushed him away. "Woah, woah, woah!... woah... What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to hug my girlfriend!"

"GIRLFRIEND!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bailey stood back, still in shock.

"Girlfriend?" she repeated.

"Yeah... girlfriend..."

"But- I can't be your girlfriend... I'm dating Cody!"

Zack burst into laughter, and when he saw that Bailey's expression was totally serious he stopped. "Oh... wait... you actually think that you and- Cody- would ever get together?" Zack said, holding in another laugh. Bailey nodded.

Zack shook his head. "That could never happen..."

Bailey shook her head. "You're wrong!"

Bailey stormed out of the cabin, and out onto the sky deck. Sure enough, Cody was there, working his shift as a towel boy. "Cody!" Bailey yelled, running into his arms. Cody awkwardly caught her, before realizing she was hugging him, and then he pushed her away.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"It's- it's me. Bailey."

"I know who you are..." he said, rolling his eyes. "Everyone knows who you are..." he muttered.

"Cody- do you not remember anything? You and me are dating!"

Cody laughed. "Please. You and me- that's absurd. Besides-" Cody said, looking past Bailey. "I've already FOUND the girl of my dreams..."

"What?" Bailey said, turning around.

This is the point where the voice in her head screams in slow motion "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Because running towards Cody, with her arms stretched out, was London.

Cody and London met, catching each other into a hug, and when Cody gave London a small kiss on the cheek, Bailey really started feeling dizzy. She collapsed onto the ground, and everything went black. All she could hear were voices. "Bailey?" "Bailey!"

"Bailey, honey, wake up!"

Her surroundings finally stopped blurring and spinning, and she could see she was in the nurse's office.

"Oh. Nurse... thank goodness... I was having the weirdest dream..." Bailey said.

"I bet you were. You had quite a fall there."

"Fall?"

"Hit your head on the sky deck floor... those wooden boards can give you a real concussion!"

"Concussion?" Bailey asked.

"Mmmhmm. Well, glad you're awake. Your mom was worried sick about you."

"My mom-" Bailey said. Just thinking of her Mom's french braids, overalls, and checker print collared shirts brought a smile to her face.

"Yep! She said as soon as you woke up you needed to head to the Sky Deck for your interview."

"Interview?"

"Why of course Woman's Insider is featuring you and your mother on the cover."

"Why?"

"Well, because this month's issue is about divorced families..."

"Div-divorced?" Bailey stuttered.

"You must've hit your head REAL hard..." the nurse said sympathetically. "Well hurry along now. Don't want to keep your mom waiting!"

Bailey followed her directions, and found that the entire sky deck was abandoned, except for photography equipment, a photographer, a reporter, make up teams, other 'important looking people'...and Bailey's mom.

At least, that's who this woman claimed to be. Bailey would have never recognized her. Her blonde braids were let out, and curled, resembling a hairstyle you'd see at prom, not on a cruise ship. Her lips were bright red, and her make up was heavy, and dark, hi lighting her dark and cold eyes. She had on a silk black dress with white pearls, and big black stiletto heels.

Her Mom was smiling at the reporter, and then her eyes wandered over to Bailey. Her smile vanished. "Why aren't you wearing the dress I bought you?"

"What dress?" Bailey asked.

"The one hanging up over by the juice bar! Hurry and get dressed!"

Bailey saw a garment bag slung over the counter. She grabbed it, running into the nearest bathroom. The dress was just like her mother's. Too tight for comfort. She had to hold her breath to slip into it. There were also matching pearl's inside the bag. And heels. Bailey waddled out of the bathroom, and back to where her mother was.

"Much better!" her mother said, smiling, and then sitting down in one of the three empty seats. Bailey sat next to her, and then the reporter took the last seat.

"So-" the reporter said, smiling.

"What is going on?" Bailey exclaimed. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"What do you mean, pumpkin?" Bailey's mom said, smiling but asking the question.

"I mean why did you and Dad split up? You guys were perfect for each other..."

Her mom laughed, still keeping the fake, plastered smile on her face. "We'll talk about this later."

"No! No one will tell me what's going on! I want to know NOW!"

"I SAID we'll talk about this later... dear..." her mom said, still smiling. Bailey slouched in her chair, and remained in this position until the reporter thanked Miss Pickett for her time. Then Bailey spoke again.

"What happened? Why did you guys split?"

Her mother sighed. "We will not discuss this here, in public. You know the answer to that question, Bailey. And I am completely humiliated by your behavior... you're lucky I didn't ground you..."

Bailey's eyes filled with tears. She suddenly realized she was getting in trouble for asking what was going on.

She then ran away, not knowing exactly where to go. She didn't have anywhere to go. There was no escaping this dream... or nightmare...


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow, Bailey found her way back at the boutique where this mess had all started. She checked to be sure... yep. The logo was still a P. This was still the S.S. Picket. This weird, alternate reality was still happening.

Bailey couldn't hold the tears in any longer. Despite the stares she got from other shoppers and employees, she ran into the nearest dressing room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor, crying. She hid her face in her hands.

"I don't want this- I miss things the way they were-" she said, whispering to herself. "When my parents were together- when London was the dumb one- back when I had Cody- I miss my life... I want my old life back..."

She cried and cried, and after an hour, she realized no one was coming to her rescue. She was all alone. There was no going back. She was stuck in this new life. She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and then exited the dressing room.

She saw Cody looking around the boutique before he saw her. Once he did see her, he smiled. "Bailey!" he said, running towards her. She stopped, allowing him to hug her. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Why?"

"I got worried. Haven't heard from you all day! I was scared you might have fallen off the ship."

"I'm fine..." Bailey lied. "Shouldn't you be getting back to London?"

"London? Why would I be 'getting back to London'? Let's see, it's..." Cody checked his watch. "Four o'clock. That means London is currently counting her cash, and will tune out what everyone else says for the next six hours... who knew she could count that high?"

"Wait-" Bailey said. She looked past Cody, seeing the logo on the check out counter at the boutique. A T. The S.S. Tipton!

"I'm back!" she said, grinning. "I'm actually back!"

This time, Bailey threw her arms around Cody's neck, hugging him, and catching him by surprise. "Where did you go?"

"Cody-" Bailey said, stepping back. "I don't know... it was all so strange... like a dream..."

Maybe everything was a dream. A day dream.

Either way, she learned that sometimes, dreams come true can turn out to be nightmares in disguise. She learned that sometimes, happily ever afters aren't so far away. They are right underneath your nose.

Bailey graduated, and attended Harvard with Cody. They got married right out of college, and had twins. A girl named Alexis and a boy named Mitchell.

Never once, in the rest of her life, did Bailey ever complain about the life. Even when struggles came, she was always thankful for the life she had. For the parents she had, and for the friends that guided and encouraged her along the way.

The End

Sorry it's such a cheesy ending. :P


End file.
